The present invention relates to a housing for an electronic circuit. More particularly it relates to such a housing which has a plug strip, a front plate and a cooling frame with a printed circuit board mounted on it and having at least one cooling portion with power elements connected with the board in a heat conductive manner.
Housings of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such housings is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 2,546,334. A cooling frame is accommodated in the housing and has chambers and a body located above the printed circuit board for mounting highly heating structural or power elements. The construction of the housing, especially the construction of the cooling frame is complicated since it is composed of a special profile. Moreover the heat withdrawal of the power elements is to be improved since the heat conducting paths are relatively long.